Another Poirot Story
by Belka
Summary: После происшествия в Восточном экспрессе Пуаро отходит от дел. На дворе - лето 1939 года, до войны остались считанные дни... Мне хотелось написать историю об одиночестве и дружбе; получилось ли - судить вам.
1. Chapter 1

_Эту историю я начала писать в далёком 2011 году, несколько раз бросала и начинала заново. Давайте представим, что никто из нас ещё не смотрел 13 сезон, что всё могло бы быть иначе. __Любой фанфик - это попытка "исправить" канон,_ мне же, если честно, мне чертовски не хотелось бросать Пуаро одного после случившегося в Восточном экспрессе.

_Disclaimer: не претендую на мировое господство. _

**Пролог.**

Эмма открыла глаза и несколько минут просто лежала, рассеянно слушая робкие звуки раннего утра – за окном просыпалось лето .

Рядом с её кроватью на тумбочке деловито тикал будильник, мерно откусывая минуты прошлого.

Эмма выключила будильник за пять минут до звонка и спустилась вниз.

Она не любила, точней, ненавидела четверги, и сейчас испытывала почти облегчение оттого, что мать уехала к сестре на неделю, оттого, что в доме царит призрачная тишина и никто не видит смертельной бледности её лица и дрожащих рук.

Девушка собиралась долго, скрупулёзно проверяя каждую мелочь, будто оттягивая момент, когда нужно уходить из дома.

Без пяти семь Эмма вышла из дому и, пройдя через сад, вышла на улицу. Уже за калиткой она бросила последний взгляд на окна, едва виднеющиеся сквозь листву обильно разросшегося плюща, будто искала повод, чтоб вернуться, будто ждала, что кто-нибудь позовёт её обратно...

Рассеянно отвечая по дороге на приветствия редких знакомых, Эмма пересекла деревенскую площадь: до прибытия поезда оставалась четверть часа - как раз, чтобы успеть дойти до станции.

В другое время ей нравилась улица, ведущая к железной дороге: в солнечную погоду она казалась длинной зелёной террасой - так обильно она была засажена деревьями; но сейчас девушка даже не заметила подвижной мозаики света и изумрудных теней.

...Стоя в одиночестве на платформе, поёживаясь от лёгких порывов прохладного утреннего ветерка, Эмма на мгновенье приоткрыла портфель: там, внутри, не различимый под аккуратными папками с бумагами лежал небольшой револьвер - словно хищник, ждущий свою жертву в засаде.

Протяжный гудок приближающегося поезда нарушил зыбкую безмятежность утра.

Начался новый день.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Он провёл не менее получаса за укладкой усов, тщательнейшим образом изучая каждый волосок и устраняя заметные только для него недостатки при помощи многочисленных щипчиков, ножниц, щёточек и душистого воска.

Когда совершенство было достигнуто, он взглянул на часы - пять минут восьмого - и, слегка отодвинув портьеру, выглянул в окно: по улице шла рыжеволосая девушка с пухлым портфелем. Она проходила здесь каждый четверг в начале восьмого утра - явно торопилась на поезд до Лондона - и возвращалась каждую пятницу вечером.

Он иногда видел её и в деревне - в будни и выходные, он не знал её имени - да ему и не нужно было его знать.

Соблюдение правил, ежедневное неукоснительное следование маленьким ритуалам, будь то укладка усов или обязательный завтрак из двух абсолютно одинаковых по размеру яиц, - всё это было частью его миропорядка.

Бесконечное повторение, упорядоченность действий приносили ему иллюзорное ощущение гармонии; только чётко зная, что ждёт его дальше - полив кабачков, прогулка к реке, чтение корреспонденции или редактирование нового варианта книги о писателях детективного жанра, - только в этом случае он чувствовал себя комфортно, только в этом случае он мог назвать своё существование жизнью.

И именно поэтому для него было так важно знать: сегодня четверг, утро, сегодня эта девушка вновь пройдёт мимо окна. Она - сама того не зная, - была актрисой, безымянной статисткой в бесконечном спектакле.

Когда девушка скрылась за поворотом, он вышел в холл и сменил мягкую домашнюю обувь на узкие лакированные туфли с гамашами.

Соломенная шляпа, трость с серебряной рукоятью в виде лебедя, последний взгляд в зеркало, которое молчаливо согласилось с его безупречностью его облика - Пуаро наконец распахнул дверь, шагнул на крыльцо и на мгновенье был ослеплён утренним солнцем, рассыпанном в тысячах капель росы на траве и листьях.

Начался новый день.

**Глава**** 1.**

_...Firm yet yielding, stiff yet malleable with staying power._

**Extract from moustache wax commercial.**

_**Лето 1939 года.**_

Впервые Эмма увидела его на деревенском рынке: он выбирал продукты – овощи и рыбу - так придирчиво и с таким видом, будто к нему на званый обед была приглашена вся Палата лордов.

Летом в деревне было на удивление много приезжих: одни арендовали коттеджи, другие снимали комнаты в «особняке с хозяевами», но Эмма запомнила именно этого джентльмена; светлый костюм-тройка, мягкая соломенная шляпа, гамаши – Бог мой, кто теперь носит гамаши, да ещё летом, здесь – в деревне?! – и роскошные усы с причудливо изогнутыми кончиками. Про себя она называла его Фокусником: старомодная элегантность его облика граничила с гротеском, словно у артиста мюзик-холла, вроде чревовещателя или иллюзиониста.

Эмма должна была придумать ему историю, поэтому стала наблюдать.

Идя по улице, он приветствовал всех, с кем встречался взглядом.

- Доброе утро, сэр!

- Мадемуазель, месье, - лёгкий кивок, касание шляпы – и он уже семенит дальше, вниз по улице.

Он предпочитал одиночество и тень; встречные люди «обтекали» его, словно весенние ручьи – "вросший" в землю камень.

Маленький человечек – его рост едва ли превышал пять футов и четыре дюйма – он всегда нёс себя с видом важным, исполненным достоинства; он казался статуэткой в давно забытом стиле, непостижимым образом оставленной среди другой вещей – новых, современных, модных.

Возможно, думала Эмма, он недавно овдовел и решил перебраться в деревню, подальше от печальных воспоминаний.

Он был не таким, как все остальные обитатели деревни, он казался не просто горожанином, сменившим на лето городскую квартиру на маленький коттедж. В нём было нечто неуловимо притягательное, словно в книге на чужом языке: ты вглядываешься в строчки, видишь, как буквы образуют слова, но смысл остаётся для тебя загадкой.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Появление по соседству экстравагантного незнакомца с французским акцентом стало для семидесятипятилетней миссис Холланд - приятельницы миссис Барли, матери Эммы, - неисчерпаемым источником новостей, которыми она щедро делилась со всеми знакомыми. В силу своего возраста она нечасто покидала свой дом с небольшим садом, что позволяло ей следить за новоявленным соседом пристальней, чем свора репортёров.

Когда миссис Барли попросила Эмму сходить к старушке за семенами цветов на следующий год, девушка уже знала, что её ожидает порция нехитрых наблюдений с ещё более нехитрыми умозаключениями.

- Он разговаривает с овощами, - торжествующим тоном сообщила миссис Холланд Эмме, едва та переступила порог: вне всякого сомнения, это наблюдение должно было стать новостью номер один на ближайшем чаепитии с соседками.

- С овощами? – насмешливо переспросила девушка: похоже, либо у старушки, либо у её соседа поехала крыша.

- Да! – пылко воскликнула миссис Холланд. – Вчера я слышала, как он уговаривает тыкву вырасти побольше, чтоб он мог принять участие в конкурсе на ярмарке. Надо признать, он был очень красноречив.

Выходя из дома миссис Холланд, Эмма заметила за живой изгородью Фокусника. Несмотря на то, что костюм цвета слоновой кости мало подходил для работы в саду, Фокусник, вооружившись небольшой лейкой, направлялся к грядкам с кабачками.

- Сейчас начнётся, - заговорщицким тоном объявила миссис Холланд, поудобней устраиваясь в кресле на веранде, полускрытой за кустами жимолости.

HPHPHPHPHP

Эмма редко ходила в церковь; стрельчатые своды сейчас казались ей рёбрами гигантского зверя, а пространство нефа - его чревом.

Сидя на краю скамьи в пустой церкви, рассеянно глядя на свечи, мерцающие перед алтарём, и чувствуя, как сгущаются тени по углам, Эмма вдруг вспомнила, как детстве, когда родители уходили в гости или в театр, она воображала, будто весь мир за окном исчез – скрылся в водах потопа, и её дом – последнее, до чего не добрались волны. Она забиралась в постель, плотно заворачивалась в одеяло и лежала, вслушиваясь в шум ветра в кронах деревьев, и ей казалось, что это мутные потоки воды подступают к окнам.

Сейчас - в церкви – она ощутила то же полузабытое чувство оставленности. Она злилась на себя: ей было двадцать шесть лет, она считала себя вполне самостоятельным человеком; Эмма почти никогда не тяготилась одиночеством, но сейчас ей казалось, будто весь мир опустел, умолк, умер. Если и существовал Кто-то, кто знал ответы на все вопросы, Кто-то, кто мог помочь, то и Он сейчас молчал.

Она снова тонула, как тогда, в далёком детстве, - в невысказанных вопросах, захлёбываясь в волнах страха и неразделённой печали.

На улице уже наверняка стемнело, и Эмма не боялась, что кто-то заметит её заплаканные глаза. Медленно открыв тяжёлую дверь, она едва не столкнулась с тем самым усатым господином, соседом любопытной мисс Холланд. Он взглянул на девушку – медленный, сначала будто невидящий взгляд тёмных глаз, почти мгновенно проясняющийся, узнающий, - и приветственно коснулся края шляпы:

- Мадемуазель…

Эмма быстро улыбнулась – короткая пустая улыбка – и заспешила прочь, вниз по ступеням, громко стуча каблуками и чувствуя, как он глядит ей вслед. Она услышала, как затворилась дверь, только когда ступила на брусчатку площади.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Местная река была обильна моллюсками-беззубками, и Эмма часто приходила на берег собирать ракушки: миссис Барли взялась за оформление сада, и аккуратные округлые створки раковин как нельзя лучше подходили для оформления бордюров и клумб.

Несколько раз девушка замечала на берегу Фокусника.

Если он и приходил сюда, чтобы любоваться видом реки, то делал это по-кошачьи осторожно: стоял далеко от воды – на краю обрывистого берега и глядел на пляшущие пятна солнца на воде, надвинув шляпу так, чтоб тень укрывала лицо, и сложив руки перед собой - на рукояти трости.

Она перестала ездить в Лондон по четвергам.

Пуаро, разумеется, сразу же обратил на это внимание: дорога на станцию проходила мимо его дома.

По своему опыту Пуаро знал, что самая незначительная деталь, малейшее отклонение от нормы - могут быть предвестниками драматических событий, поэтому нарушение сложившегося порядка вещей - крошечное, незначительное для всего остального мира - стало для него фальшивой нотой в великолепной симфонии, маленькой кляксой на безукоризненно-чистом листе.

HPHPHPHPHP

Однажды, промывая собранные ракушки, краем глаза Эмма заметила, как мимо, футах в двадцати от неё проплывает нечто большое и золотистое. К её удивлению, это оказалась мужская соломенная шляпа.

Девушка огляделась; так и есть – на краю обрыва стоял тот самый иностранный джентльмен – без шляпы и с выражением крайнего ужаса на лице.

Прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, Эмма крикнула:

- Не переживайте, я её поймаю!

Она приподняла подол платья, вошла в воду и довольно быстро выловила шляпу среди волн, мысленно радуясь тому, что ей наконец-то выпал случай заговорить с незнакомцем.

Прихватив свою обувь и корзинку с ракушками, девушка, увязая босыми ногами в песке, забралась на берег.

- Merci, - расстроено пробормотал джентльмен, принимая из её рук изрядно намокшую шляпу. Вид у него был до смешного несчастный.

- Думаю, ничего страшного: просушить – и всё.

- Мне крайне неловко, что я невольно заставил Вас…

- О, пустяки! – бодро прервала его извинения Эмма; от ветра по коже побежали мурашки, платье липло к мокрым ногам.

Джентльмен вдруг внимательно посмотрел на девушку:

- Если не ошибаюсь, - он сделал паузу, будто припоминая, где мог её видеть, - Вы каждый четверг утром уезжаете в Лондон? Я вижу из окна, как Вы идёте на станцию.

Эмма удержала облегчённый вздох – слава Богу, он не вспомнил про их встречу у церкви! - и весело отозвалась:

- Точно, это я. А Вы – джентльмен, который, по слухам, разговаривает с кабачками и тыквами, - и, не дожидаясь его ответа, протянула ему руку. – Эмма Барли.

Даже если он и был изумлён её характеристикой, с тонкой, почти неуловимой улыбкой и лёгким поклоном, более подходящим знакомству на светском приёме, незнакомец пожал кончики её пальцев и тоже представился:

- Эркюль Пуаро.

- Без шуток? Тот самый – знаменитый детектив? – светлые глаза Эммы вспыхнули восторгом: сыщик! Это было стократ интересней, чем артист мюзик-холла.

- Эркюль Пуаро никогда не шутит на такие темы, мадемуазель, - назидательно-строго заявил сыщик, вскинув подбородок, и, дабы подтвердить свои слова, с видом фокусника извлёк из нагрудного кармана визитную карточку и протянул ей.

- Разве Вы здесь тоже ведёте расследование? – недоверчиво спросила Эмма. В деревне изредка случались мелкие кражи и бытовые скандалы, но о серьёзных преступлениях, как правило, речи не шло.

Взгляд вниз, взгляд на неё.

- Нет, к счастью, нет, - он досадливо помахал шляпой, пытаясь быстрей просушить её, и твёрдо добавил, будто точку поставил:

- Я отошёл от дел.

Она искоса, изучающее посмотрела на него, чуть поджав губы, будто удерживая улыбку:

- Я представляла Вас совсем другим.

Пуаро часто доводилось слышать эту фразу – особенно из женских уст: его то представляли сверхчеловеком, способным решить любую проблему одним мановением руки, то напротив, считали нелепым маленьким иностранцем, не способным вникнуть в тонкости британской жизни.

- Я читала Вашу книгу, - пояснила Эмма.

Этого Пуаро не ожидал: его собеседница не была похожа на любительницу литературоведческого чтения.

Но Эмма удивила его ещё больше, заявив:

- Книга, на мой взгляд, совершенно изумительная – особенно Ваш рассказ об истоках жанра, - тут Пуаро не мог удержаться от лёгкой улыбки; впрочем, продолжение реплики ему отнюдь не понравилось:

- Но знаете, как это часто бывает: книга такая замечательная – пальчики оближешь, а потом выясняется, что написал её какой-нибудь скучнолицый университетский сморчок, из которого труха сыплется…

Увидев возмущённое изумление на лице Пуаро, Эмма расхохоталась и стала оправдываться:

- О, нет, нет, я совсем не это имела в виду… Господи, какая я глупая… Ради Бога, простите! – она сделала серьёзное лицо и перевела дух. – Я хотела сказать, что напротив, - она на мгновенье закусила губу, подбирая слова, - что Вы кажетесь таким же незаурядным, как Ваша книга.

- В самом деле? – довольно холодно отозвался Пуаро.

Эмма поджала губы, обдумывая, как добиться его прощения; в глазах её плясали озорные огоньки.

- Чем я могу искупить свою вину перед Вами? – она по-птичьи склонила голову набок; весёлые нотки в её голосе не ускользнули от сыщика.

- Вы умеете заправлять ленту в печатную машинку? – неожиданно спросил он.

- Умею, - с радостным удивлением отозвалась девушка. - И быстро печатать - тоже.

- Отлично, - коротко резюмировал Пуаро и, всем своим видом давая понять, что тема закрыта, развернулся и засеменил в сторону деревни. Эмма пожала плечами и зашагала следом.


	2. Chapter 2

**Знаю, здесь мало русскоязычных читателей, но всё же надеюсь, что когда-нибудь вы найдёте и прочитаете мою историю.**

**Спасибо моей бете Mary Eglantine за её труд и спасибо James Birdsong за добрый отзыв!**

**Глава 2.**

_Совершите преступление, и земля станет стеклянной. Совершите преступление, и вам покажется, что вся земля покрылась снегом, и точно так же, как зверь или птица оставляют на нем следы, вам не удастся оставаться незамеченным. Вы не вспомните, что говорили вчера, вы не сможете стереть отпечатки ног своих. Даже лестницу не сможете поставить так, чтобы на снегу не осталось ямки._

**к/ф "Чужестранец", 1943 год.**

Она пришла через час, просто постучалась в дверь его коттеджа.

– Мадемуазель Барли? – не без удивления воскликнул Пуаро, приоткрыв дверь; Эмма заметила, что от его обиды не осталось и следа.

Я подумала, что должна помочь Вам с печатной машинкой, – не переступая порога, отозвалась девушка.

Пуаро распахнул перед ней дверь и жестом пригласил войти.

HPHPHPHPHP

Она действительно ловко справилась с заправкой ленты.

Вы работали секретарём? – спросил Пуаро, наблюдая, как бодро щёлкают клавиши под её пальцами, печатающими пробный текст.

– О, кем я только не успела побывать! – ни нотки сентиментальной ностальгии, только ирония. – Официанткой, машинисткой... Даже танцовщицей в лондонском нон-стоп ревю, - Эмма перехватила удивлённый взгляд Пуаро и насмешливо пояснила:

– Ну, знаете: облако перьев, блёстки и немножко шёлка, – она нарочно сделала паузу, чтоб собеседник смог представить её облик. – Но, как сказал режиссёр, я была слишком тощая и веснушчатая, чтоб стать звездой.

Гастингс, несомненно, счёл бы её красавицей: у Эммы были медно-рыжие волосы и прозрачно-голубые, с тонким карим ореолом вокруг зрачка глаза. Впрочем, не без иронии подумал Пуаро, Гастингсу казались обворожительными все мало-мальски миловидные женщины.

Всё в ней было слишком, всё неправильно: рот слишком широк, верхние резцы великоваты, обильные веснушки слишком ярки, раскосые глаза под тяжелыми веками слишком широко посажены... Но, возможно, именно это – случайное – сочетание неправильностей придавало ей живое очарование.

– Во времена моей молодости женщинам не нужно было демонстрировать всё, чтобы произвести впечатление на мужчину, – шутливо, но не без упрёка заметил сыщик.

Эмма по-детски сморщила нос и театрально развела руками:

– Что поделать, раз нынешние мужчины начисто лишены воображения?! – ей явно нравилось поддразнивать Пуаро. – Ради той работы мне пришлось вытравливать свой северный акцент – слышали бы Вы меня лет семь назад!

Она рассмеялась над собственными воспоминаниями.

– Только не упоминайте об этой при моей маме, - заговорщицким тоном заявила Эмма. - Она до сих пор думает, что я была всего лишь машинисткой. Ревю она бы мне не простила!

HPHPHPHPHP

За прошедшие годы Пуаро привык к своему одиночеству, считая такой удел естественным для человека своей профессии; он привык быть другом, которого приглашают на семейные праздники, привык быть случайным знакомым, попутчиком в дальней дороге.

Гастингс давно жил в Аргентине, письма от него приходили всё реже, Джепп, по слухам, вышел на пенсию и, как и Пуаро, сменил городскую суету на деревенскую идиллию.

Старые знакомые - все те, с кем Пуаро пришлось сталкиваться во время своих многочисленных расследований, со временем сбрасывали бремя печальных воспоминаний, обрастали новыми связями, заводили новых друзей, играли свадьбы, растили детей. Жизнь продолжалась, пробивалась, как трава на выжженом от удара молнии поле.

В этой деревне у Пуаро не бывало гостей; его общение с окружающими ограничивалось краткими приветствиями и обязательными разговорами о погоде, урожае и мелких бытовых делах с лавочниками и рыночными торговцами, поэтому, когда Эмма простодушно спросила: «Можно мне навестить Вас снова?» – он с величайшей радостью согласился.

HPHPHPHPHP

В деревне Эмма чувствовала себя чужой: у людей здесь были другие привычки, другие нравы – за годы в Лондоне она отвыкла от размеренного течения времени, от событий, которые для здешних обитателей становились важными новостями. Она чувствовала себя почти иностранкой. Два чужака, двое потерявшихся среди людей - они должны были встретиться.

Миссис Барли была не слишком обрадована знакомством дочери с известным детективом. С одной стороны, ей безусловно льстило, что Эмма завязала знакомство с настоящей знаменитостью, с другой - и виной тому, конечно, были годы, проведённые Эммой в Лондоне, женщина считала почти неприличным то, что Эмма сама зачастую являлась инициатором их встреч.

– Ты ходишь к нему в гости едва ли не каждый день, – выговаривала она дочери. – Что он подумает о тебе?

– Я помогаю ему печатать книгу, – бодро врала девушка и снова ускользала из дома.

HPHPHPHPHP

– Вы верите, что даже хорошие люди совершают преступления? – однажды спросила сыщика Эмма, когда во время прогулки они поднялись на холм за деревней.

Он не ответил, но по его молчанию Эмма поняла, что задала слишком сложный, слишком серьёзный для простой дружеской прогулки вопрос и потому решила направить разговор по несколько другому руслу.

– Когда мне было лет десять, я мечтала поучаствовать в расследовании какого-нибудь дела… Хотя бы в качестве свидетеля, - с мягкой, ностальгической иронией призналась она.

Пуаро внимательно посмотрел на девушку.

– Боюсь, на самом деле, – в его доброжелательном тоне проскользнули серьёзные, предостерегающие нотки, – всё всегда оказывается не таким забавным и увлекательным.

– Я знаю, – отозвалась Эмма уже без тени иронии. – Преступления кажутся таинственными и захватывающими, драмы – трогательными… Люди любят наблюдать за чужой жизнью, любят переживать чужие приключения, примерять на себя чужие чувства… Им нравится следить за тем, как сыщик распутывает дело. Но разве они хотели бы оказаться на месте героев книги?

Она долго молча глядела на деревню, пестревшую черепичными крышами, а когда обернулась, наткнулась на взгляд внимательных тёмных глаз.

Теперь Пуаро не сомневался: была какая-то тайна, какое-то мрачное событие в прошлом мисс Барли, – и ему казалось, что Эмма неосознанно стремится открыться ему.

HPHPHPHPHP

Она не решалась спросить, какую тьму он сам нёс в себе. В конце концов, думала Эмма, за столько лет - сколько чужих тайн он узнал? И что он мог сделать с ними, кроме как забыть или спрятать в самые глубокие кладовые памяти?

Возможно, это её собственная тьма тянула её к нему.

Однажды во время вечерней прогулки Эмма заметила:

– Признаться, я прежде думала, что... В общем, мне казалось, что Вы кого-то потеряли, – она бросила на собеседника виноватый взгляд, будто прося прощения за свою прямоту.

Пуаро мягко улыбнулся и хотел отделаться по обыкновению галантной и почти ничего не значающей репликой, но она опередила его:

– Я думала, что Вы – вдовец.

Не глядя на собеседницу, сыщик покачал головой и ответил:

– Пуаро никогда не был женат, мадемуазель.

– Серьёзно? – изумилась Эмма. – И Вы никогда не жалели об этом?

На сей раз Пуаро взглянул на девушку:

– Я очень часто сожалею об этом.

Эмма без тени веселья улыбнулась, глядя в лицо Пуаро; должно быть, с рассеянным удивлением подумала она вдруг, в молодости у него были очень красивые глаза.

– Знаете, чем хороши такие знакомства, как наше с Вами? – вдруг спросила она.

Последовала долгая пауза, словно сыщик был слишком погружён в свои мысли; Эмма уже начала сомневаться, что он вообще слышал её, когда Пуаро отозвался, бросив быструю извиняющуюся улыбку:

– Чем же?

Она посмотрела прямо в его лицо; сыщик стоял спиной к закату, и в тени его глаза казались бархатно-чёрными.

– Тем, что придёт осень, и Вы уедете, а я останусь. Или наоборот. Но в любом случае со мной останутся все Ваши слова и мысли, – добавила девушка.

Он странно посмотрел на неё, и Эмма решила пояснить:

– Это как ехать в поезде с незнакомыми людьми: вы перебрасываетесь парой фраз – о погоде и о дороге, потом, если ехать долго, возможно, обсудите новости из газет, что прихватили с собой, или поговорите о любой другой чепухе, что придёт на ум… Но вот и станция, ваш попутчик сходит, унося с собой ваши разговоры, а вы едете дальше.

Пуаро молчал, его лицо было непроницаемо.

Эмма поправила шаль, сползающую с плеч.

– Похоже, я обидела Вас таким сравнением…

– Нет, вовсе нет, – он покачал головой.

Девушка долго глядела на горизонт, багрово-сизый, будто угли, подёрнутые пеплом, и наконец сказала:

– Знаете, что? Я бы не хотела быть для Вас просто попутчиком.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ощущение чужой тайны стало музыкой, которую слышали только они двое, и каждая их встреча превращалась в танец: один кружил вокруг другого - не в силах ни начать свой рассказ, ни вызвать собеседника на откровенность.

Пуаро был благодарен мисс Барли за её непосредственность, за её дружбу он легко прощал ей всё, что могло бы вызвать его неудовольствие в поведении других барышень - и ждал, ждал, когда она решится поведать свою историю.

HPHPHPHP

Июль сменился августом; Пуаро собирался к началу осени вернуться в Лондон.

Близкое расставание Эмма ощущала как последний шанс на откровенность: она уже поняла, что хотела рассказать сыщику свою историю, не потому, что ждала ответной искренности, а потому, что чувствовала, что он знает, каково ей. Единственное, чего она боялась, - это остаться в его глазах преступницей.

HPHPHPHP

Пирог из ревеня послужил отличным поводом для вечернего визита. Впрочем, после того, как Пуаро пригласил Эмму в сад на чашечку шоколада, пирог был благополучно забыт на кухонном столе.

...Они долго сидели молча, дыша августовской темнотой и слушая звуки вечернего сада.

Он пил кофе, она – шоколад.

Несмотря на то, что вечер был тёплый, Эмма долго катала чашку между ладоней, будто грела руки, глядя на шоколад. Она пила медленно, смакуя каждый глоток, по-детски жалея о том, что на стенках остаётся так много быстро остывающей душистой жидкости.

Пуаро пил кофе глотками мелкими, похожими на его походку, едва касаясь губами края чашки. Должно быть, чертовски трудно, подумала Эмма, всё время следить за тем, чтобы не испортить укладку усов. Интересно, он всегда носил усы? И каково это – целовать женщин, не на секунду не забывая о хрупкой красоте своих усов? Вопрос так и вертелся у неё на языке, но задать его Эмма не решилась.

Задумавшись, она не заметила, что собеседник поставил чашку на стол и внимательно наблюдал за ней.

– Мадемуазель Барли?

Эмма, вынырнув из водоворота своих мыслей, с виноватой улыбкой взглянула на Пуаро.

– Боюсь показаться излишне любопытным – возможно, это вообще не моё дело… Почему Вы тогда перестали ездить в Лондон по четвергам?

Сыщик был готов поклясться, что вопрос застал её врасплох. Несколько секунд Эмма молча смотрела на свои руки, слишком крепко сжимавшие белую фарфоровую чашку, и наконец ответила:

– Маме нездоровится, поэтому лучше, если я буду рядом... – это было полуправдой. – Кроме того, – после паузы добавила Эмма, – мои услуги там больше не нужны.

Она хотела добавить ещё что-то, но Пуаро, вопреки обыкновению, прервал её – мягко, но довольно решительно:

– Это неправда, так ведь?

Эмма опустила голову.

– Не хотите рассказать, что случилось с Вами, мадемуазель Барли? – тихо и твёрдо спросил Пуаро.

«Могу задать Вам тот же вопрос», - невесело подумала Эмма.

Пуаро не стал торопить её с ответом и терпеливо ждал.

Некоторое время Эмма, пытаясь побороть свой страх и отчаянье, молча глядела в сторону сада, где быстро сгущалась тьма.

– Боюсь, – наконец отозвалась она, – что, как часто пишут в полицейских романах, своё сказанное мною может быть использовано против меня.

Ей хватило храбрости взглянуть в лицо собеседнику, который был крайне удивлён и встревожен.

Несколько секунд она молча вглядывалась в его лицо, будто пытаясь предугадать, стоит ли рассказывать ему обо всём.

– Скажите, месье Пуаро… Вам случалось оказываться в ситуации, когда любой выбор, сделанный Вами, был бы неправильным?

Эмма вновь посмотрела прямо ему в лицо и поразилась внезапной его перемене; Пуаро мгновенно будто постарел на десять лет, взгляд его погас, лицо помрачнело.

– Случалось?.. – тихо повторила она вопрос, уже предчувствуя ответ, подсознательно жалея о том, что выбрала такие слова, и всё-таки надеясь, что он разделит её чувства.

Эркюль Пуаро был не из людей, что испытывают жалость к самим себе. Он жалел себя в мелочах – когда новая обувь оказывалась слишком узкой, когда чудесное с виду блюдо оказывалось невкусным, когда случайный попутчик оказывался болтливым болваном, но в вещах больших и важных – нет, никогда.

Он должен был промолчать, должен был привычно ловко уйти от ответа, но губы сами сказали:

– Да.

Пуаро вновь посмотрел на свою спутницу и, к своему удивлению, угадал в выражении её лица – печальное, робкое счастье, которое испытывает человек, чьи горести были разделены.

– Значит, возможно, Вы сможете понять, – тихо сказала она. – Но это длинная история.

– Я никуда не тороплюсь, - мягко заметил Пуаро.

Эмма благодарно улыбнулась.

Взгляд вниз, взгляд в сторону: окна в соседнем доме мягко светились, отчего темнота в саду казалась ещё плотней.

– Думаю, нам лучше перебраться в дом, – заметил Пуаро.

HPHPHPHP

В гостиной уже царил полумрак, но Эмма попросила Пуаро не включать свет.

Она опустилась на стул и долго молчала, собираясь духом.

Мой отец был помощником счетовода в одной торговой фирме. Кажется, это было три жизни назад… Моя мама, как и сейчас, давала частные уроки музыки, мы с братом учились за городом, в школах-интернатах. ...Вы никогда не задумывались: почему люди осознают, какой счастливой и беспечной была их жизнь, только тогда, когда приходит беда?

– Знаете, я до сих пор помню тот день, когда отца арестовали. Мама тогда приехала за мной на такси…

Эмма вспомнила, как поразилась её бледности, на фоне которой пятна румян особенно ярко выделялись на щеках.

– Мама о чём-то долго говорила с учителем, и меня отпустили. Всю дорогу домой она хранила молчание, просто глядела в окно такси. Уже дома она объяснила мне, путаясь и сбиваясь, что отец обвинён и хищении и растрате крупной суммы… Мой отец, понимаете, – мой отец? Человек, который однажды нашёл кошелёк с крупной суммой денег – и дал объявление в газету о находке, человек, который всегда и всем был готов помочь – зачастую в ущерб себе, – разве мог этот человек украсть и растратить чужие деньги?

– У нас действительно всегда было мало денег; родители откладывали на обучение Сэма, моего старшего брата, хотели, чтоб он изучал право в хорошем университете.

– Для нас начался ад. Обвинитель выставил отца этаким злым гением, который много месяцев вынашивал план преступления - о Господи, как будто это такая редкость - хищение и растрата! Местная пресса ликовала: в нашем городе преступления случались редко, и дело моего отца было для газетчиков лакомым куском.

– Через полтора года отец заболел воспалением лёгких и однажды ночью умер в тюремной больнице.

– Мы стали изгоями. Нет, правда. О нас говорили вполголоса, будто о мертвецах, на нас смотрели с брезливой жалостью, как на больных чумой. Мой брат решил во что бы то ни стало доказать невиновность отца. К тому времени найти доказательства было уже довольно трудно: после суда фирма была закрыта, сотрудники разъехались кто куда. Сэм действовал как заправский сыщик: искал свидетелей, пытался найти хоть какие-нибудь документы… Его идея увела его из нашего города.

– Я уехала из дома, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Сбежала. Отправилась на поиски брата. Я знала одно: он в Лондоне, он уехал туда, потому что у него была какая-то зацепка, какая-то ниточка расследования...

Она закрыла глаза, и картины прошлого явились её внутреннему взору.

– Знаю, меня легко осуждать. Но если б Вы знали, каково это – искать собственного брата в самых мерзких притонах, в чужом городе, где ты никого не знаешь…

Брусчатка, вытертая тысячами ног, лоснящаяся молочным, жирным блеском, и луна – дурная, пятнистая, червивая луна – были единственными свидетелями её блужданий.

– Он сам нашёл меня однажды – наш бедный Сэм; я отправилась домой после выступления – и он нагнал меня в проулке; я не сразу узнала его – он похудел и поблёк, будто Лондон высосал из него все соки, но на самом деле – как я поняла потом, – Сэм просто поддался тем порокам, с которыми неизбежно сталкиваешься, когда приезжаешь в такой большой город.

– И тогда он сказал мне, что всё узнал… Что это Роджер Апдайк, директор фирмы, где работал отец, подставил его. У Апдайка были большие долги, и он подстроил это хищение, чтобы кредиторы списали его долг, а сам, как выяснил тогда Сэм, получил приличную страховку за ущерб.

– Я ни разу не видела брата с тех, не знаю, где он. Маме я ничего сказала. Я только надеюсь, что он ещё жив, что он нашёл в себе силы не опуститься ещё ниже…

– Найти Апдайка оказалось непросто. Кроме того, как Вы понимаете, у меня не было ни денег, ни друзей в Лондоне… Я устроилась официанткой, потом танцовщицей в это треклятое ревю - только чтоб иметь возможность быть в этом городе и искать, искать этого Апдайка... К счастью, я случайно познакомилась с журналисткой Джейн Викерс. Со временем мы стали подругами, и она пригласила меня пожить у неё. Она же и обучила меня стенографировать и печатать и помогла устроиться в машинописное бюро.

…– По натуре Джейн совершенно несносный человек, но она и вправду очень помогла мне тогда, даже тоже пыталась искать Апдайка. Но Лондон - слишком большой город, как океан: бросишь камешек, воды над ним сомкнутся - и всё.

– Однажды мне несказанно повезло: в наше машинописное бюро пришёл запрос на еженедельную помощь в написании монографии по истории экономического развития северных графств… Его прислал мистер Роджер Апдайк. Я не могла поверить своему счастью и сама вызвалась к нему в помощь. Девчонки обычно предпочитают шпионские романы или дамские повести, поэтому никто возражать не стал. У меня были хорошие рекомендации: в отличие от других машинисток я часто соглашалась печатать научные труды, и у меня был опыт работы с самыми разными материалами.

– Если б Вы знали, в каком ужасе я пребывала до первой встречи с Апдайком. Признаться, я ожидала встретить монстра - хладнокровного, беспринципного негодяя, которому ничего не стоило когда-то отправить невинного человека в тюрьму, только чтобы поправить своё материальное положение... Увидев его - сутулого, близорукого - он носил очки с толстенными линзами - я была почти разочарована.

– Я была уверена, что он заметит моё состояние: меня словно бил озноб, – но он, очевидно, счёл это страхом робкой девчонки перед работодателем.

– Я блестяще справилась с проверочным заданием, и он нанял меня. Каждые четверг и пятницу я должна была приходить к нему в десять утра, стенографировать его комментарии, приводить в порядок записи, сделанные им за неделю...

– Должна заметить, он хорошо платил мне – вероятно, отчасти потому, что трудно найти машинистку, которая без ошибок справляется со всеми старинными именами и экономическими терминами и готова брать на дом для перепечатки его черновики - ох, у него был ужасный почерк!

– По четвергам и пятницам я становилась практически членом его семьи - если только сообщество людей, которые жили с Апдайком под одной крышей, можно было назвать семьёй: я обедала и ужинала с ними, слушала сплетни о неизвестных мне людях, была свидетелем бурных скандалов и редких примирений.

– Я видела, что Апдайк один, что он в одиночку противостоит своей семье, которая практически на его глазах делит его же деньги; я видела, что за его отрешённостью и увлечением этой своей монографией скрывается острое желание сбежать, избавиться хоть на пару часов от "общения" с близкими… И чувствовала жгучую, злую радость.

– Наша семья никогда не была религиозной, но перед тем, как решиться на… на последний шаг, я должна была спросить Его, понимаете? Каждую среду я ходила в церковь, молилась, как умела, и спрашивала, спрашивала… Но Он молчал. Он молчит и теперь, – с горьким упрёком заметила девушка.

Она умолкла на несколько минут.

– И однажды я поняла, что дальше ждать нельзя. В то время я уже жила здесь, с мамой, и каждый четверг ездила в Лондон – да, именно тогда Вы и видели меня. Ещё несколько лет назад не без помощи Джейн я купила револьвер; каждый раз, собираясь к Апдайку, я первым делом клала его на дно портфеля, каждый раз давала себе обещание: "Сегодня, это случится сегодня"...

...– Удивительно, правда? – однажды для вас наступает самый важный в жизни день, а для всех остальных мире будто ничего и не изменилось… До обеда всё шло как обычно: Апдайк проверял то, что я напечатала, вносил правки… Потом мы сделали перерыв.

… – Дверь в библиотеку была приоткрыта; я знала, что каждый день, после обеда он отдыхает там. Я осторожно заглянула внутрь: Апдайк спал в кресле, книга выпала из его руки. До сих пор помню это странное впечатление: книга в тёмной обложке на пёстром ковре в желтовато-коричневых тонах – будто мёртвая птица на земле, покрытой опавшими листьями, - Эмма виновато улыбнулась и бросила быстрый взгляд на Пуаро:

– Наверное, странно, что я тогда обратила внимание на что-то, кроме самого Апдайка... Но эта сцена – Апдайк в кресле, книга на ковре – я до сих пор вижу её в мельчайших подробностях, стоит мне только закрыть глаза…

Судорожный вздох, будто ей не хватает воздуха.

– Я подошла к нему почти вплотную; к счастью, ковёр был совсем мягкий, и мои шаги никто бы не услышал, – она замолчала, глядя через стекло во тьму сада. – Мне казалось, сама судьба толкает меня... Толкает на это.

Эмма вновь посмотрела на собеседника: на её губах играла рассеянная улыбка, будто она не верила своей удаче. Лицо Пуаро словно окаменело; Эмма почувствовала, как страх, будто ледяная рука, сжимает её сердце: что, если он – даже он – не поймёт?

– Меня вдруг поразило ощущение необыкновенной ясности происходящего, будто вот-вот решится некий важный вопрос. Посудите сами: его жена только и мечтала, чтобы убрать мужа и быть с любовником-артистом, сын и дочь не могли дождаться наследства, утром того дня Апдайк со скандалом уволил дворецкого, который, как выяснилось, воровал семейное серебро... Все они были в доме, и каждый мог придти в библиотеку, каждый знал, что Апдайк работает там... Несколько месяцев - всё время, что я работала у Апдайка, я возила в своей сумке револьвер... Конечно, в тот момент у меня его с собой не было, он остался в сумке в его кабинете... Но рядом с креслом я увидела нож для вскрытия писем. Господи, как описать Вам, какое счастье я испытала в тот момент! Будто само провидение вложило тот нож мне в руку! – Эмма рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, мучительно мечтая побороть вновь подступающие слёзы. – Не правда ли, всё как в дурной детективной пьесе? Зритель догадался обо всём раньше сыщика, потому что автор совал улики прямо ему под нос…

Она надолго замолчала. Тишина расползалась по дому вместе с темнотой.

–...Но знаете что? – вдруг сказала Эмма совершенно иным голосом – глухим и горьким. – Я так ничего и не сделала!

Пуаро медленно закрыл глаза, будто в изнеможении.

– Ни-че-го! Просто стояла с этим ножом, смотрела на Апдайка... И понимала, что не смогу убить его. Столько раз представляла себе это: в разных декорациях, с разным оружием – ножом, револьвером... Я стреляла в него, колола в сердце и резала горло… Будто наяву я видела, как он в изумлении открывает глаза – последний раз, – чтоб только понять, что уже мёртв... Я знала свою роль назубок, лучше, чем любой артист Шекспировской труппы!

Она вдруг свернула плечи, заперев свои руки между коленей.

– Если б Вы только знали, каким простым всё казалось... До... До того момента. Знаете, будто весь мир перестал существовать, будто кругом – непроницаемая тьма, и есть только я – и он. Я была словно заперта внутри самой себя: рвалась, будто зверь, наружу, – и не могла пошевелить ни пальцем. Будто было две меня: одна держала другую… Не знаю, сколько я так простояла над ним - может, минут десять, может, час…

Одна рука стремительно, будто вырвавшись из плена, метнулась вверх и, торопливо смахнув слезу, вновь спряталась в складках юбки.

– Конечно, я ушла от него в тот же день. Сослалась на то, что мне нужно уехать, чтоб помогать матери. С тех пор я… Я разлюбила себя. Не могу просить себе бездействия. Это была ужасная, непростительная трусость.

– Трусость? – словно не веря своим ушам, переспросил Пуаро.

– Конечно, трусость! – она злилась на себя. – Никто бы ничего не узнал, если б у меня только хватило духу!

Она поднялась, держась рукой за край стола, словно ей было тяжело двигаться.

– О, я знаю, Вы осуждаете меня... Вы же всегда были по другую сторону баррикад, Вы всегда на стороне жертвы! – её слова прозвучали как жестокий упрёк. – Но мы – разве наша семья не была прежде его жертвой?! Разве Апдайк не заслужил смерти?...

У неё перехватило дыхание, слёзы слепили глаза. Неверным шагом Эмма направилась к двери.

Мадемуазель Барли! – его оклик застал её на пороге. Эмма медленно, будто нехотя обернулась. Пуаро подошёл к ней.

– Что бы Вы сейчас ни чувствовали, какие бы мысли ни посещали Вас… Я уверяю Вас: то, что Вы сделали, а не то, чего, по-Вашему, Вы не смогли сделать, – правильно.

Лицо её было белее полотна, глаза казались пронзительно-синими:

– Почему? – слово как выдох.

– Потому, – он шагнул к ней вплотную, – что Вы были близки к тому, чтобы совершить ужасную, непоправимую ошибку.

Эмма не мигая смотрела на него, слёзы ручьями текли по щекам.

– Правда? – одними губами спросила она.

– Апдайк совершил преступление, подставив Вашего отца, и, сам того не подозревая, как Вы сами сказали, разрушил Вашу семью. Одно преступление всегда влечёт за собой другое, и часто оно оказывается вне досягаемости закона. Но, убивая одного, Вы убиваете как минимум двоих, – голос Пуаро, только что живой и яркий, вдруг стал бесцветным и далёким.

– Двоих? – эхом отозвалась девушка.

– Двоих! – неожиданно резко подтвердил сыщик. – Вашу жертву и себя. Ваша дальнейшая жизнь, Ваше дальнейшее существование никогда, ни за что не были бы прежними! Какие бы благие побуждения ни двигали Вами, каким простым и безопасным для Вас ни казалось бы преступление, оно не стало бы для Вас избавлением.

– Если бы Вы убили его тогда, – твёрдо сказал Пуаро, – Апдайк победил бы снова. Подумайте: он уже уничтожил Вашего отца, скорей всего, разрушил жизнь Вашего брата, запятнал репутацию Вашей семьи… Оставались только Вы, мисс Барли.

В полутьме её ответная улыбка была похожа на оскал.

– Я знаю, что Вы чувствуете, я правда знаю.

Девушка заглянула ему в лицо:

– Тогда скажите: это чувство пройдёт?

И вновь Пуаро должен был солгать, должен был утешить её надеждой, но вместо этого признался:

– Если б я только знал, Эмма.

HPHPHPHP

Пуаро остался стоять у окна.

На дворе стояла ночь; взошла луна, и её свет высеребрил купы жимолости и боярышника, выбелил мощёную дорожку до калитки, - и на мгновенье сыщику показалось, будто всё вокруг покрыто снегом.

Он вышел на порог: луна – ясная, чистая ликом, – будто огромный прожектор выхватила его фигуру из темноты.

Он вспоминал зимнее утро: заметённый снегом поезд среди гор, серое небо без намёка на солнце, чёрные человеческие фигуры на снежном фоне… И холод. Они будто оказались в самом центре ада, у берегов Коцита.

"Он и сейчас молчит", – пробормотал Пуаро, повторяя слова Эммы. Он знал это молчание, молчание свинцовых небес, молчание темноты пустого купе, молчание в ответ на бесконечный вопрос: "Что делать? Как поступить?" Его вопросы, его молитвы падали в это молчание будто в рыхлый снег, чтоб через мгновенье исчезнуть без следа.

С той поры прошло полгода, но он так и не получил ответа. "Даже хорошие люди совершают преступления"... Был ли он прав, убеждая эту девушку в том, что убийство подлеца – не выход?

HPHPHPHP

Лето подходило к концу. Предчувствие грядущей неизбежной войны ощущалось как приближение шторма. Огромное, страшное, оно постепенно заслонило собой все иные тревоги.

Пуаро должен был уехать раньше неё - тем самым утренним поездом, на котором Эмма ездила в Лондон каждый четверг.

Она пришла проводить его.

Эмма отчаянно пыталась подобрать слова прощания. Ей хотелось рассказать, как она признательна, что он выслушал её тогда, и как ей жаль, что она так и не решилась попросить его открыться ей взамен, какую гордость она испытывает, считая его своим другом, и как ей не хочется прощаться с ним...

Но она только застенчиво спросила:

– Можно я напишу Вам? – и прежде, чем Пуаро успел ответить, выпалила:

Лондон, Уайтхэвен Мэншнс, пятьдесят шесть «Б», я помню… Можно?

– Не нужно спрашивать, мадемуазель Барли, - сыщик улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. – Просто пишите мне.

Вокруг суетились люди: носильщики грузили багаж, пассажиры прощались с близкими и занимали места в вагонах.

– Помните, – вновь нарушила молчание Эмма, – когда-то Вы сказали мне, что вне зависимости от намерений, преступление остаётся преступлением, что убийство, даже убийство негодяя – тягчайший проступок… Вы говорили тогда как сыщик?

Взгляд вниз, взгляд на неё.

– Нет, – долгая, тяжелая пауза. – Я был тому свидетелем.

Несмотря на шум вокруг, Эмма услышала стук собственного сердца.

До отправления оставалось меньше минуты. В этот момент поезд обдал их клубами пара, на краткий миг скрыв их обоих от чужих глаз.

Эмма быстро обняла Пуаро, на секунду одарив его прикосновением лёгких рук и тонким, тёплым ароматом своих духов, и, мягко отстраняясь, спросила – так тихо, что он подумал, будто ему послышалось:

– И что стало с тем человеком? – глаза её были темны как штормовое море. – С тем, кто совершил преступление?

Пуаро промолчал.

– Сэр, мы отправляемся! – предупредил проводник.

– До свиданья, мадемуазель Барли! – лёгкий поклон, касание шляпы; уже в вагоне сыщик снова повернулся к ней.

Она стояла прямо за окном, ждала его ответа.

Даже если б этот момент умерли все звуки вокруг, если б наступила абсолютная тишина, она не услышала бы его слов, но прочитала по его губам:

– Я дал ему уйти.


End file.
